The Dragon's Revenge?
by AnimePuppy
Summary: Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Carla, And Pantherlily leave the guild when Natsu tries to burn Carla. They leave Fairy Tail and join Dragons revenge, who is led by Falon Sugawara. Falon takes them in to her guild and welcomes them with open arms. But at Fairy Tail, Erza and Mira find out what happen and go on a rampage. Then they shall meet again in the Grand Magic Games. Stay Tuned!
1. Chapter 1 It's Time to leave

**Wendy's POV.**

I was walking towards the guild when I heard a scream, and I knew that scream, it was Carla's. I ran towards the scream which was coming from the guild and I ran inside and gasped. Carla was minutes away from being charred by someone's fire, Natsu-san's fire. "Hey, Salamander! Stop charring the cat!" someone yelled. I looked behind me and saw Gajeel-san, Juvia-san, and PantherLily standing there. "Gajeel-san, Juvia-san, Pantherlily! You guys are back!" I yelled. Juvia smiled at me and did water nebula at natsu's fire and stopped it while Gajeel glared at the guild and PantherLily quickly grabbed Carla and brought her to me. "Thank you Lily. Thank you." I said as I grabbed her. "If you don't want her to be charred again, then leave the guild, you worms." a snotty voice said. I looked for the voice and it came from Lucy-san. "Lucy-san? Wha-" "Shut it bitch!" she yelled at me. I stood there in shock. Then Gajeel-san grab me and dragged me out of the guild before Natsu-san and Laxus-san could send their roar's at me. "We should erased our guild marks." I said. The rest of them nodded. We then took off our guild mark, but not without pain. After we did that we went back to our houses and got our stuff. We had said that we would meet at the train station, though Gajeel-san was against it.

 _Time skip(To the Train Station)_

 **Still Wendy's POV.**

I was at the train station with the tickets to Gorod Drakona(Russian For Dragon Town). I heard grumbling behind me and saw it was Gajeel-san complaining about riding the train. Pantherlily and Carla were already here so we were waiting for Juvia-san. Juvia-san came and said, "Juvia is sorry for being late, Juvia ran into Gray-sa- Gray Fullbuster, who was with Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, and Lisanna Strauss." "That fine, Juvia, next time you run into them, ignore them." Carla said. Juvia-san just nodded. "Well, here is our train. Let's go!"

. .

End Of Chapter.

Hint for next Chapter: The Demons Are Back.


	2. Chapter 2 The Demons are Backare they?

Ch.2 The Demons Are Back. Or Are They?

 **3rd Person POV.**

 _Back at Fairy Tail_

"I'm sooo happy that they are gone." a blond girl said to her friend who has white hair.

"Yeah, they were so annoying." the white haired girl replied. These two girls are Lisanna Strauss and Lucy Heartfilia.

"Oh, and who is gone?" three voices asked in usion. They looked behind them and saw Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, and Makarov Dreyar. Lucy freaked out and said "Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Carla, and PantherLily because we-"

"Because they went on a mission." Lisanna quickly butted in.

"No they didn't!" a voice said. They all look for the voice and found out it was Happy.

"What do you mean, Happy?" asked Mira

"They burnt carla and told Carla, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, and Pantherlily to leave the guild!" Happy replied

"What!?" Erza, Mira, and Makarov all yelled.

"How did you know, you cat!" Lucy yelled. "I thought you went with Gray on a job?!"

"We did," Happy said. "The day before Natsu burned Carla." They all looked at Mira, Erza and Makarov.

"I'm very disappointed in you guys. But what has been done has been done. There is no changing it."

"Master!" Erza and Mira both yelled. "What will we do about them? We lost two dragon slayers, a S-class water mage, and two exceeds! Now what will we do?"

"We will have to wait and see." was all he said before closing his door. Erza took a deep breath in before turning to Lucy and Lisanna. But before she could say something, Natsu came in and said.

"Erza, you are hereby no longer a part of Team Natsu. Lisanna will be taking your spot. Now scram!" everybody stood there is either shock or fear. Erza slowly looked at Natsu and did something no one ever thought of. She re-quipped in her heaven wheel armor and pointed her sword at Natsu and said.

"Then I, Erza Scarlet, challenge Team Natsu to a duel. If I win you must leave the guild for a month, and if you win I'll leave and never come back."

"Same with me," Mira said "But your only way back into the guild is to fight someone of your choice and beat them to come back to the guild. Also if we lose, we must leave the guild for a year instead of forever and we can't go to any guilds that have been in the GMG."

"Deal," Natsu said. "When and where, girly?"

"In the back, right now." Erza replied. Natsu nodded, and went outside with Lisanna, Lucy, and Gray. Erza and Mira came out and almost everyone betted on the two demons. Team Natsu got ready while Erza and Mira looked at the betting board. (Erza and Mira have 500,000 J while Team Natsu had 450,000 J.)

"Are you ready?" Natsu asked the two girls, they both nodded.

"Then let the battle begin!" Cana shouted.

 _~Battle Start~_

"Ice-make Lance!"

"Fire Dragon wing attack!"

"Open! Gate of the lion, Leo!"

"Take-over animal soul! Half-bird!" Team Natsu yelled at the same time. But Erza and Mira easily dodged the attacks and did their own.

"Re-quip! Morning Star armor!"

"Take-over Satan Soul! Soul Extinction!" Erza and Mira did their attacks at the same time and Erza had done a lightning attack while Mira did Soul Extinction. Almost all of them dodged the girls attack the only one who didn't dodge them was Lucy. She got hit by Erza's lightning attack.

"Ice-make Lance!" Gray yelled.

"Fire Dragon wing attack!" Natsu yelled.

"Take-over animal soul! Half-bird! Diving Fire Lance!" Lisanna yelled using Natsu's fire and Gray's ice lances. Erza and Mira didn't have time to dodge. They got hit straight on and were on the edge of conscience.

 _~Battle End~_

"YAY! We won! We won! You two lost! Now scram little kiddies." Natsu yelled. Erza and Mira got on their feet and went to master to erase their guild marks. But before they left they said something that no one would ever forget.

"When we come back you better be ready, for we will come back." Erza and Mira left the guild to go back to their houses. They both said to meet up at the train station.

 _Time skip(To the Train Station)_

 **Erza's POV.**

I was waiting for Mira to come when I heard voices, loud and obnoxious voices. I looked for the source and found where the voices were coming from. Team Natsu was coming. I stood there and continued waiting for Mira. Team Natsu came closer and Natsu said.

"Aw. Look you came back. Have you come for forgiveness?"

"No, we didn't." a female voice said. Team Natsu looked behind them and I also looked behind Team Natsu and it was Mira with a girl with Knee- length blond hair with ice blue eyes and she was wearing a blue shirt with blue jeans. They came over to me and Mira said,

"Let's go Erza, we can't keep the _master_ waiting." and the young girl nodded.

"Yea, but where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to Doragon Taun. I already have three tickets for us and five tickets for Team Natsu to go to Crocus." The young girl replied. She then looked at Team Natsu and told me and Mira.

"Let's go, I wiped their memories of us going to Doragon Taun, except for the cat's thought."

"Yea, let's go." I said.


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome To The Guild!

**Mira's POV**

We were on the way to your new guild but I was wondering where Wendy. Juvia, Gajeel, and the two exceeds were so I asked Erza.

"Erza, are we going to see Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Carla, and PantherLily?" She looked like she was going to reply when the young girl said.

"Yes, you'll be able to see them. After all they are in my guild." me and Erza must have looked so surprised because she laughed.

"Oh right. I never introduce myself now did I? I'm Falon, Falon Sugawara. I use all the types of magic that you know and not know of. I am the master of the Guild Dragon's Revenge. You will get to see Wendy. Juvia, Gajeel, Carla, and PantherLily there. You will also get to meet my exceed, Adriana(Looks the same but with a neck high rainbow onesie with black stripes. She also doesn't have the piercings. Her fur color is white with a blue tail). She can change her appearance, but you find out what I mean." she said with a wink.

"How did you meet them?" I asked her. She smiled and said.

"Let me, show you."

 _~Memory Start~_

 **Falon's POV.**

I was walking to the train when a young girl bumped into me.

"Oh,I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you."

"No, no, no. It's _my fault._ I wasn't paying attention," I replied. "Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Wendy Marvell, a sky dragon slayer. The dragon that trained me was Grand-"

"Grandeeney, the sky dragon, am I correct?" I cut in. she nodded.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I've meet her before," I replied. "Anyway,you look sad, why?"

"Because, i just got kicked out of my guild."

"You poor thing!" I yelled and hugged her. "Do you want to join my guild?" I asked showing her my guild mark. She looked at me and nodded.

"Well go get your things. I'll meet you and your friends at the train station. If I'm not there, I'm most likely on the train." I winked at her and ran off.

 _~Memory End~_

"Wow" me and Erza said. She just nodded. We looked at her and asked.

"Can we join?"

"Of course,"she replied. "So we have….ten people in our guild now."

"Ten?" I asked. She nodded. She started counting them off on her fingers.

"You,Erza ,Wendy, Juvia,Gajeel ,Carla ,Pantherlily ,Me, Adriana, and Yukino."

"Yukino is in this guild?!" I yelled-asked.

"Yes, you didn't know?" she asked us with a surprised looked on her face.

"NO!" me and erza both yelled at her. She sighed and looked out her window and saw that a village was coming close. She looked extremely happy.

"Yes! We're close to being to the guild!" she cheered. Me and Erza smiled and waited. A voice came onto the intercom.

"We are getting close to our destination please get your luggage ready, for this is the last stop." We waited for about two more minutes before the train stopped and we got off. Falon ran in front of us and turned around and yelled.

"Welcome to Luna Draco Village," she yelled "the village that holds the guild Dragon's Revenge!"She then smiled. Me and Erza smiled back when we heard a voice that was very familiar.

"Falon! Your ba-." the voice stopped short. Me and Erza looked around and saw Wendy.

"Wen-" I was about to say when Wendy cut me off.

"Why are they here Falon? Did they force you? Where is th-"

"Wendy, stop." a female voice said. Wendy turned around and we looked behind Wendy and saw the rest of them, including a exceed with a onesie with rainbow with black stripes and Yukino. They all saw me and Erza and all turned angry and were about to attack when Falon said something.

"Stop. They too, got kicked out of Fairy Tail."

"Oh." they all said.

"I'm sorry Erza, Mira." Wendy said. Me and Erza just laughed.

"No apologies needed Wendy, everyone." I said.

"Well then," Falon said, "Shall we start training?"

"YEA!" we all yelled.

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I have been a bit busy. Tell me down in the comments below what you think.


End file.
